fyres_cottagefandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper's fantribe dump
don't get too excited kids im just moving code See here for the banner. Rules You require permission to make... *Council members *High ranks (military, political, etc.) *Flame-tenders *Fireclaws *Hybrids *Animus dragons Appearance Basic Traits AshWings are a smaller-sized tribe, who currently reside in the the forests east of the Claws of the Clouds mountain range. They are typically short-legged, with medium-length, upright necks, strong legs, and long tails. Their wings are small, so that they can easily move between trees. Their scales are thick and plated, and covered in a fire-resistant 'ash' that develops around age three. Their underbellies are not covered in this substance, and the separate belly plates can open up slightly, like SeaWing gills. Most AshWings have medium-length, thick snouts, tipped with 'beaks' like a NightWing's. Coloration + Markings AshWings are almost exclusively shades of gray or gray-brown, tinted very slightly with color (warm colors are most common). The ash covering their scales is paler than their body, and gives the appearance of piebald markings, but can be easily brushed off. An AshWing's underbelly is usually a paler, slightly more saturated shade than their main scales. The 'fire-vein' along an AshWing's sides is the color of a blazing fire or smoldering coals--red, orange, gold, and purple. Though it is possible for an AshWing to be born with a blue or white fire-vein, it is extremely rare, and the gene skips many generations (most AshWings carrying the gene don't even know they have it). Most AshWing body markings are feline in appearance; tabby stripes are very common, alongside rosettes, patches, or spots. Markings are darker shades of an AshWing's base scale color, for proper camouflage in the dark forests the tribe is native to. Lighter markings are rare, but possible, and they usually occur in the northern rural reaches of the kingdom. All AshWings have a dark 'mask' design across their eyes and upper snout, with varying designs Jewelry AshWings, like most tribes, love jewelry. Most jewelry is made from wood, stone, or bone, and is decorated with gemstones, semi-precious and precious metals, and/or carvings. Though jewelry is extremely popular in the Forests, most rural AshWings don't wear it because of how it hinders flight and movement. Common AshWing jewelry consists of: *Bracelets/Anklets *Necklaces *Earrings *Tail bands *Wing piercings *Rings A little-known but heavily enforced AshWing law is that one cannot pierce, have gems or metals embedded into, carve, or otherwise modify their fire-resistant frill. Despite seeming silly, it is actually for an extremely important reason. If an AshWing has any kind of edited frill, they have a higher chance of contracting a frill disease or weakening their frill, which would make it impossible to breathe fire without burning their eyes. Having a weak frill, or lacking one altogether, permanently exempts an AshWing from jobs in the military, government, law enforcement, and flame-tending, as well as many civilian careers such as baking, hunting, and cooking. Diseases Frillrot *frill weakens and rots away Ember Sickness *too little fire Hollow Horns *bones, horns, teeth, etc. deteriorate and wither over time Abilities Fire Breath Venting Faceguards Territory General AshWing territory is made primarily of forested land, both deciduous (Royal and South Forest), and evergreen (North) forests. Between the forests, the area is open and grassy, scattered with smaller 'pocket' forests that are too small for dragons to inhabit. Forests North Forest Royal Forest South Forest Water Sources Architecture Settlements Eden Shown in' GREEN''' on the map.'' Solitude Shown in '''PURPLE' on the map.'' *Fireclaw Village *Little foliage *Northernmost tip of the Claws of the Clouds mountain range Tribal Borders *three forests (north forest, royal forest and south forest) *control the diamond spray river; have dammed it in the past to punish mudwings *territory has three small lakes: ember lake, spark lake, and cinder lake *south forest is covered in ash from a volcano that erupted around 80 y/a *most of the tribe live in royal forest, with fewer in north forest and in south forest, and almost no one outside of the forests *avoid the high mountains (the domain of the fireclaws) *temple of the flame and the council building are in royal forest *villages are named after irl volcanoes *explain the fireclaw settlement, and the role skywings play in maintaining it Government The Council of Cinders The Seven Flame-tenders Society Naming syllables: one for dragonethood, two for adulthood, three for elderhood Examples: *Ich, Ichor, Ichorus *Ny, Nymir, Nymira *La, Laburn, Laburnus *Ar, Arthur, Arthurus *Cer, Ceres, Cerestin Festivals Rituals/Ceremonies Religion Hunting Hobbies & Games Guilds, Houses, and Cults Military Hierarchy Taboos Fireclaw Society Naming names are made up of random letters (slam ur fist on a keyboard and use what u get) Examples: *Ocoi *Xuy *Qwour *Aoier *C'leka Festivals Rituals/Ceremonies Religion Hunting Hobbies & Games Military Hierarchy Taboos History The Scorching *uhh *they hid in the forest like weaklings *then they blEW UP A NUKE The Shunning *firescale is exiled from the skywing palace after setting the queen's heir on fire *flies to ashwing territory, has lots of kids *kids become the first fireclaws (firescales who only have fire in their paw pads/talons) *royals get scared and exile the fireclaws *skywings feel pity for them, but also want to keep the fireclaws from spreading, so they give the ashwings additional territory (solitude mountain) *all ashclaws are moved to a village made from stone carved into the mountains *a big boy takes power and rules over the fireclaws until the next guy comes along and kills him *fireclaws make a ~''society''~ Ruin *south forest gets covered in ash and stuff From the Cinders *queen volley is dethroned by her corrupt group of advisors *the council of cinders is established (by the same advisors) *lord caliburn is named as head councilor SandWing Succession *hid in their forests for 20 years *that's it Darkstalker's Return *we should really start adding this to the history timelines guys *weren't very affected, due to being so far away Present *haven't heard about luna yet Tribal Relations Positive Neutral Negative Significant Members Councilors *Caliburn (High Councilor) *Ireus (Councilor of the North) *Lykinia (Councilor of the Center) *Agoran (Councilor of the South) Flame-tenders *Zinea *four *names *please *add *Kir *Ti Royalty *Queen Volley (resigned) Gallery banner is a wip, im gonna redo it bc it sucks Rules You require permission to make... *Council members *High ranks (military, political, etc.) *Hybrids Appearance Basic Traits Coloration + Markings Jewelry Diseases Abilities Active *uhh some sort of breath weapon or other cool thing FIRE CLAWS *flying + gliding for long periods of time *agility + flexibility Passive *cold + pressure resistance *ability to function on low oxygen *excellent senses of hearing, sight and scent Territory General *western regions are all plains and steppe, and include the five-tail river *eastern regions are taiga and pine forest with some mountains edging the central forest *three islands off the northern shore, where the five-tail river flows from the ocean, coastal regions not used very much, technically they belong to whatever the next fantribe will be *great five-tail river Vegetation *trees, deciduous and evergreen *long grasses *wild berries *wild vegetables *water plants Water Sources Architecture *tba Settlements *possibility - not really a steppewing settlement buuuut *goldenleaf - eastern city in skywing-ish area *mistfall - northern city between the forest and steppe *everwind - capital city, located in the central steppe on the east side of the river *greendale - small city in the forest Tribal Borders *sky, swift, sand, new fanon Government The Wind Council Society Naming Festivals Rituals/Ceremonies Religion Hunting Hobbies & Games Guilds, Houses, and Cults Military Hierarchy Taboos History The Scorching event event event SandWing Succession Darkstalker's Return Present Tribal Relations Positive Neutral Negative Significant Members Councilors *tba Gallery